Bobby Thortonberry
Bobby Thortonberry is a young and orphaned boy in the episode "Fitting Punishment." Early Life One day, he visit his maternal uncle Ezra Thortonberry, who was a miserly, grasping, unscrupulous, gold-digging, and heartlessly cheapskate funeral home director, working with unethical and doubtful ways, and treated his deceased clients with an appalling lack of respect for him to learn of the death of his sister Ruby and her husband in a car accident, thus making Ezra, the only living kin of Bobby, the legal guardian. When Bobby says he will work to earn his own living, Ezra accepts him in his home like apprentice under the condition of not being paid. Bobby was shocked by the ethics of his uncle who for example, extract the gold tooth of a deceased woman for his own profit since propose him a mortuary bed in the attic for to sleep under prevenance don't the light, because it was too expensive. The next day, Bobby learns to embalm bodies in the cave. He demonstrate first violent sign against Bobby, by slapping him to have contradicted him on a quotation allegedly stemming from the Bible, in fact say by Lincoln. Ezra also buys coffins well walked coming from Taiwan, swindling the families of the deceased. One day, letting unintentionally the faucet open, Ezra strikes him and urges him to uses javel in the places of disinfectants. Since had him mesurate the body of the deceased son of Mr. Jeffries. However, Bobby notice the body jumped, implying that his uncle always embalmed bodies without caring if they had really died. During the funeral, the father criticize the coffin, having asked for one fact in oak and not wooden of pine. Death Irrasciblely, Ezra accuses Bobby to make the error in the command. Arguing that only Ezra was absent-minded, his uncle retorts by strike him with a crowbar, destroying his legs, making him handicapped for life. Ezra lies to the doctor, claiming that Bobby had a fall in staircases. Then he resells the basket ball shoes of basketball of his nephew. Annoyed and revolted, Bobby threat him to call the police for to strike him. Panicked, Ezra kill his nephew by provoking his fall in cave staircase by pushing him with his basket-ball balloon. He embalm Bobbie and buried him after to cut his feet because the coffin was too small. Post-Death However, the doctor and his resigning organist Clyde, suspect him to be a murderer. The night, hears to knock in his door. But there is nobody. Hearing the water to sink, he goes to the cellar. Then he goes back to the lounge, to discover the switched light. Persuaded that it is Clyde blackmailing him, he sees the basketball balloon running on the staircases of the attic. Hearing the light which sizzles in the cellar, he bends to be pushed by a mysterious person in staircases. The broken legs, he constantly frightened that his aggressor are the gangways and living feet his nephew. Then a living dead Bobby arrives to kill him with a crowbar. Behind the Scenes *He was portrayed by Jon Clair. Category:Males Category:Humans Category:Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Zombies Category:Monsters Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Murderers Category:Guest Stars Category:Male Guest Stars Category:Season 2 Guest stars